mafiagamefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Frank Vinci
Franco "Frank" Vinci é um personagem em Mafia II e o Don da Família Vinci, a primeira e mais poderosa das três famílias mafiosas de Empire Bay. Descrição Frank é o duradouro chefe da Família Vinci e um árduo defensor e "advogado" dos valores tradicionais da Máfia Siciliana, resistindo aos esforços dos outros mafiosos da cidade de alterarem as regras. Frank já sobreviveu muitos conflitos, e os mesmos custaram sua supremacia no submundo criminoso da cidade, mas ele ainda continua um influente e respeitado mafioso da cidade. História Passado Nascido na Sicília em 1885, Frank era o filho de um mafioso conhecido e em 1908, viajou a cidade de Empire Bay nos Estados Unidos junto com seu velho amigo Leo Galante. Lá, Frank e Leo organizaram vários esquemas nos bairros italianos imigrantes de chantagem e contrabando. Recrutando criminosos italianos e sicilianos, os dois fundaram a Família Vinci, que rapidamente tornou-se a mais poderosa e influente organização criminosa e família mafiosa da cidade. Junto com a Família Moretti, liderada por Don Tomaso Moretti, a família Vinci dominava o submundo criminoso da cidade e no início da década de 1920, Frank tomou controle do sindicato portuário nas docas de Southport, o que facilitou o contrabando de bebidas na Proibição. A Proibição enriqueceu Frank e os outros mafiosos da cidade absurdamente, mas quando as operações e dinheiro relacionadas ao contrabando de bebida acabaram no início da década de 1930, as tensões entre Vinci e Moretti causaram a Guerra Vinci-Moretti. O conflito banhou a cidade em sangue e para acabar com Moretti, Frank fez um acordo com Carlo Falcone, um Caporegime na família, e ordenou Steve Coyne assassinar Moretti. Com Moretti morto, Carlo tomou controle dos restos da família Moretti e a tornou na Família Falcone, com a aprovação e aliança dos Vinci. Mesmo tendo vencido o conflito de gangues, Frank perdeu uma quantidade considerável de seus esquemas, negócios e operações para a Família Clemente, fundada por Alberto Clemente, e para os Falcone. Eles ainda permaneceram poderosos e influentes, com muitos policiais e políticos no bolso deles, mas não tanto como antes. Posição anti-Drogas e iniciação Falcone Como um árduo defensor dos valores e regras tradicionais da Máfia, Frank é totalmente contra o tráfico de drogas, principalmente de heroína. Sendo o mafioso mais poderoso da cidade, Frank diz a todos os iniciados da máfia da cidade para ficarem longe do negócio das drogas, pois é a regra deles. Quando Vito Scaletta e Joe Barbaro estavam sendo "feitos" e tornando-se Soldati na Família Falcone, em 1951, Frank e a maioria das outras figuras mafiosas da cidade atenderam a cerimonia de iniciação deles, e declarou "apenas fiquem longe dos esquemas de drogas, nenhuma droga, essa é a nossa regra", mesmo que Don Falcone e Clemente estejam presentes, que sem Frank saber, estavam envolvidos no tráfico de drogas da cidade. Guerra com os Tríades Depois naquele ano, um tenente dos Tríades de Empire Bay, Zhe Yun Wong, foi morto por Vito e Joe como vingança por Wong ter causado a morte de Henry Tomasino, um suposto amigo deles mas secretamente informante federal. Os tríades suspeitam Vinci inicialmente, e a cidade fica marcado por tiroteios entre os mafiosos e os tríades, que também atacam Falcone. Querendo determinar quem matou Wong e causou a guerra, Frank capturou Joe, e depois Vito, para interrogar-los. Vito e Joe não cooperam, e Frank deixa eles para serem "cuidados" pelos seus homens. Frank estava longe quando os dois mafiosos escaparam da construção e mataram vários homens Vinci no processo. Após todos esses incidentes, Frank insiste que a Comissão condene os dois, pois Leo havia descoberto do envolvimento deles an morte de Wong. Mas Leo faz um acordo com a Comissão de deixar Vito vivo com uma condição: que ele mate Carlo Falcone. Vito faz o trabalho, mas Joe é levado longe e de acordo com Vito, morto. Com a morte de Falcone e de Clemente, que havia sido morto alguns meses antes, Frank e sua máfia tomam controle novamente de Empire Bay, e a guerra com os Tríades também acaba. Enquanto isso, Vito é enviado por Leo a New Bordeaux para trabalhar para a Família Marcano. Família *Serafina Lombardi (esposa, morta) *Lily Tomasino (mãe) *Vincenzo Vinci (pai) *Carla Vinci (irmã) Aparições em Missões *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven Curiosidades *Ele é um velho amigo de Ennio Salieri. *Frank aparece em apenas duas cutscenes no jogo todo, sendo assim o Don que aparece por menos tempo no jogo. *Frank tinha 66 anos em 1951, onde a maioria dos eventos de Mafia II ocorrem. Galeria Frankie Potts Week 09-1.jpg Categoria:Mafia II Categoria:Personagens em Mafia II Categoria:Família Vinci Categoria:Chefe